


Ready For The Mosh Pit?

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: Skye and Bailey have their first date at a concert.





	Ready For The Mosh Pit?

“Sis, that’s the fifth outfit you’ve tried on.” Casey comments from the bed as Bailey walks into the room wearing dark wash jeans, a blank tank top, and her blue and black plaid shirt. “You guys are going to a concert on the beach, you don’t have to dress up.”

“Yeah but-” Bailey sighs, “I want to impress her.”

“You don’t need an outfit for that, Sis, you’re pretty great.” Casey offered with a smile, “Besides, you want to wear something you can move in if you’re going to be moshing.”

“True,” Bailey sighed and looked in the mirror, sighing before taking a breath. “OK, I’m ready.”

“Good, have everything? Tickets, cell phone?” Casey offered as Bailey checked her pockets to confirm everything was there. Bailey nods as Casey lists things.

“Bailey! Skye’s here!” The twins hear their mom calling from downstairs. Bailey smiles, grabbing her converse as she hurried out the door and down the stairs. Casey follows with a chuckle. 

Skye is standing in the doorway when Bailey reaches the bottom of the stairs, her mom is talking animatedly to her. When Bailey draws closer, Skye smiles at her.

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Bailey smiles back taking in Skye’s attire. The goth teen is dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black off-shoulder sweater, and her trademark combat boots. A black beanie rests on her head and a silver necklace with a raven charm hanging from her neck. “You look great.”

“You do too.” Skye offers you a charming grin, head tilted slightly to the side, “You always look great.”

“Oh she’s good.” Bailey hears her brother murmur teasingly, her mom laughs and shakes her head,

“You two have fun.”

“See you guys later!” Bailey waves as she and the redhead head out into the November air, Bailey hears the door close behind them and Skye visibly relax next to her. “Were you nervous?”

“Maybe a little.” Skye admits as she reaches over and takes Bailey’s hand in her own. Bailey smiles, interlacing her fingers together as they walk. The two walk in silence, Bailey swinging their conjoined hands between them. She glances at Skye out the corner of her eye, seeing a small smile on her face as they walked.

“You do look great tonight by the way,” Bailey offered as she sees the faint blush cross Skye’s face, “I like the beanie, it looks cute on you.”

“I thought you might think so.”

“So you wore it because you knew I’d like it.” Bailey grins when Skye’s face grows redder and she turns away. Bailey giggles and rubs the back of Skye’s hand with her thumb, humming as they walk towards the beach, the sounds of heavy bass and drums drawing louder as they go.

Bailey flashes the tickets to the teenaged looking guy at the entrance of the beach, the music is pumping in her ears and the flashing lights of the stage dance across the sand and ocean. A crowd has already gathered by the stage, jumping and dancing to the opening band.

That’s when Bailey realizes that Skye’s  _good_  at this. She knows how to maneuver through a crowd almost completely undetected. Skye seems completely in her element, the multi-colored lights dancing off her hair, as the two of them maneuver through the moshing teens and young adults on the beach. After a while Skye stops the two in a break in the crowd a few rows from the stage. 

“How’s this?” Skye asks with a grin, clearly proud of herself for getting the two this close.

“Awesome!” Bailey grins back with a smile as a new song cues up. Bailey can feel the bass kick in her chest and the pulsing energy of the guitar. She starts moving to the beat, her awkward flailing matching the energy of the people around her. Skye on the other hand, is far more graceful with her movements, easily avoiding being hit by other concert goers.

Bailey catches herself staring between songs, the flashing blue, red and purple lights tint Skye’s hair shades of magenta and violet. The second band has a more pop feel and Bailey’s relieved to have a break from the heavy rifts and harsh bass. 

The third band is more indie sounding with a cool electric vibe, Bailey is surprised when she glances over and notices Skye mouthing the lyrics. Bailey smiles watching her. A faint gleam of sweat from the dancing starting to form on her skin, stray wisps of red hair stick to her face.

Bailey wipes the back of her hand across her forehead, feeling her own warm face sweating from the flailing. The cool air only a mild relief since the crowd blocked most of the breeze. 

Bailey bumps Skye playfully as the last band takes the stage, Skye grins up at her, slipping her arm around Bailey’s waist as if it was the most natural thing to do. Bailey smiles wider, slipping her arm around Skye’s shoulders. Bailey uses the leverage to pivot the two back and forth with the beat of slower song the band starts with.

The crowd dies down a bit, thankful for the rest. Bailey locks eyes with Skye as the song ends, the band cuing up a more upbeat song. The two stay still, staring at each other while the crowd dances around them.

Someone lets out a roar from somewhere on Bailey’s left, a second later something collides with her face, hard enough to knock her more into Skye. The petite redhead pivots to catch her before Bailey ends up face first in the sand. The second Bailey gains her footing back, Skye turns towards the guy that hit her, furious.

“Watch it!” Skye’s voice comes out harsh as the other concert attender snorts and waves her off. Bailey feels something hot run down her face from her nose. She reaches up her hand in time to catch a few drops of blood. She feels Skye shift her weight before tugging her through the crowd away from the stage, Bailey tries to follow her movements, having some difficulty with the daze of being hit.

The music fades as Skye helps her over to a more secluded part of the beach. Bailey hears Skye struggle under her weight as more is pressed into the shorter girl. After a while Skye sets the other girl down in the sand. Bailey lets out a groan as she raises her hand to her face, trying to keep the flow of blood from staining her clothes.

“Wait here.” Skye turns on her heels and dashes across the beach. Bailey looks out at the ocean, after some time she hears Skye’s hurried footsteps behind her. Skye kneels next to her in the sand, handing her a handful of paper napkins for her nose. 

“Thanks,” Bailey murmured as she took the pile. Her blood easily soaks through the first few layers of paper before she gets it under control. She tries to pull her head back when she feels Skye’s hand on the back of her head directing her forward.

“Lean forward, not back.” Skye directs as Bailey does as told. After a few seconds she feels Skye’s hand move down to her back, rubbing gentle circles as the two sat in silence. After a few minutes Bailey feels the blood flow slow down. She lets out a cough before turning to Skye. 

“So, think my nose is broken?” Bailey asks as she gently wipes the blood from her face. 

“Nah, definitely not broken. You’re going to have one heck of a bruise though.” Skye warned as Bailey turned back to the ocean in front of them. After a few seconds she feels something ice cold touch her cheek. She lets out a surprised yelp as she leans away from the touch. She looks over to see Skye handing her a cup with ice in it. 

“Here, so it doesn’t swell.” Bailey sits back up and takes the cup with her free hand and gently presses it on her face where she was struck.

“You’re…kinda good at this first-aid thing.”

“You remember who my brother is right? First-aid is a survival skill.” Skye scoffed. Her eyes soften as Bailey moves the napkins from her nose, showing the bleeding has almost stopped. “Sorry you took an elbow to the face. I didn’t even see that guy come up to you.”

“Neither did I.” Bailey admitted as she pulls the bloodied napkins away from her face, using one of the clean ones to clean any extra blood from her hands and face. “So, be honest, how bad does it look?”

“Like I said, you’ll be bruised tomorrow, but, it doesn’t look that bad.” Skye offers with a small smile. “The ice helped, at least your face isn’t swollen.”

“Thanks for the ice.” Bailey offered as she looked down at the cup of ice Skye had handed her, she frowns a little when she sees the logo on the side of the cup. “Did you…run all the way to the pier for the ice?”

“…Yes.”

“Thats-” Bailey glances in the direction of the pier, “At least two hundred meters away.”

“…Yes.”

“You ran.”

“…I don’t see what you’re getting at.”

“You-” Bailey couldn’t help but break into a little laugh, “You, are trying to be modest about running across the beach just to get something for my nose and face.”

“You were bleeding” Skye pointed out.

“Yeah, but I could’ve used my shirt or something, You didn’t have to run like…half a mile to get something for me.”

“It was way less then half a mile" Skye scoffed, shaking her head at the other girl. Bailey smiles, standing up and reaching out for Skye.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.” 

Skye stares at her for a second before taking Bailey’s hand. Bailey pulls her up and tugs her along the beach, the ocean to their right and the lights of the pier in front of them. 

“I guess you weren’t lying at homecoming when you said you were better at dancing to this kind of music.” Bailey points out after a few minutes.

“Oh, so you were watching me?” Skye threw back with a teasing smirk.

“It’s not very often I see you so in your element.” Bailey offered, “And you know how I feel about your  _smile_.”

“Dork.” 

“Nerd.” Bailey bumps her shoulder into Skye’s as the two laugh. Bailey stops the two, turning and reaching over to grab Skye’s other hand as well. Dark blue eyes gaze up into her own, illuminated by the full moon light.

“I’d kiss you if I couldn’t still taste blood.” Bailey admits as watches Skye tilt her head slightly at her. After a second the shorter girl leans up to place a soft kiss on the unbruised side of Bailey’s face. The simple touch is soft and warm again Bailey’s face and she feels herself smile brighter when Skye smiles up at her.

“You’ll have to settle.” Skye teases as Bailey tugs her closer, wrapping the smaller redhead in a hug. She hears Skye laugh a little as she wraps her arms around Bailey, returning the embrace as they stand on the beach, soft music and waves singing around them.


End file.
